Fun Labs
| founder = | defunct = | location = Bucharest, Romania | key_people = | industry = Computer and video games Interactive Entertainment | products = Cabela's series | num_employees = 90+ | homepage = }} Fun Labs is a video game developer from Bucharest, Romania, founded in 1999. It is part of a larger group of Romanian companies that includes Sand Grain Studios and Magic Wand Productions. Together, they create hunting games based on the Cabela's license on behalf of Activision. Games developed * 2001 — Cabela's 4x4 Off-Road Adventure (PC) * 2001 — Secret Service: In Harm's Way (PC) * 2001 — Shadow Force: Razor Unit (PC) * 2002 — Cabela's Big Game Hunter (PlayStation 2) * 2003 — U.S. Most Wanted: Nowhere to Hide (PC) * 2003 — Delta Ops: Army Special Forces * 2003 — Cabela's 4x4 Off-Road Adventure 3 (PC) * 2003 — Revolution (PC) * 2003 — Cabela's Big Game Hunter: 2004 Season (PC) * 2003 — Cabela's Deer Hunt: 2004 Season (Xbox, PlayStation 2) * 2003 — Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (Xbox, PlayStation 2) * 2004 — Cabela's Big Game Hunter 2005 Adventures (PC, Xbox, PlayStation 2) * 2004 — Rapala Pro Fishing (PC, Xbox, PlayStation 2) * 2005 — Сabela's Big Game Hunter 2005 Season (Xbox) * 2005 — Cabela's Big Game Hunter 2005 Adventures (PC, GameCube, Xbox, PlayStation 2) * 2005 — Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox) * 2005 — Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 (PC, GameCube, Xbox, PlayStation 2) * 2005 — SeaWorld: Shamu's Deep Sea Adventures (PC, GameCube, Xbox) * 2006 — Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge (PlayStation Portable) * 2006 — Cabela's Alaskan Adventures (PC, PlayStation 2, Xbox 360) * 2006 — Rapala Trophies (PlayStation Portable) * 2006 — Harley-Davidson: Race to the Rally (PC, PlayStation 2) * 2006 — Cabela's African Safari (PC, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360) * 2006 — Rapala Tournament Fishing (Xbox 360, Wii) * 2007 — Cabela's Trophy Bucks (Wii, PlayStation 2, Xbox 360) * 2007 — Cabela's Big Game Hunter (Wii, PlayStation 2, Xbox 360) * 2007 — Cabela's Monster Bass (PlayStation 2) * 2007 — The History Channel: Battle for the Pacific (Wii, PlayStation 2) * 2008 — Rapala Fishing Frenzy 2009 (Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360) * 2008 — Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 (Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360) * 2008 — Championship Paintball 2009 (Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360) * 2008 — Cabela's Legendary Adventures (Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable) * 2009 — Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (2009 video game) (PC, Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360) * 2009 — Chaotic: Shadow Warriors (Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360) * 2010 — Cabela's Monster Buck Hunter (Wii) * 2010 — Cabela's North American Adventures (PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, Xbox 360) * 2010 — Rapala Pro Bass Fishing (PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, Xbox 360) * 2011 — Cabela’s Survival: Shadows of Katmai (PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox 360) * 2012 — MIB: Alien Crisis (PlayStation 3, Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360) * 2012 — Cabela's Hunting Expeditions (PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox 360, PC) * 2013 — Angry Birds Trilogy (Wii, Wii U) * 2013 — Cabela's African Adventures (PS3, PS4, Wii, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PC) * 2014 — Duck Dynasty (PS4, PS3, Xbox One, Xbox 360, PC) * 2015 — Prototype: Biohazard Bundle (PlayStation 4, Xbox One) * 2015 — Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 5 (PS3, Xbox 360) References External links * *Fun Labs at MobyGames Category:Video game companies established in 1999 Category:Video game companies of Romania Category:Video game development companies